Watch Me Burn
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: "You won't ever have to burn while I'm here, Kurt. I won't stand there and watch while you burn away before my eyes."


Watch Me Burn

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **This literally came to me while I was lying in bed trying to sleep. The lines "you want to hurt me too? /the first one was the worst" came to mind and just like that this fic was born.**

 **Oh, I've also only seen up to S.2 E.1 so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry, I really just couldn't wait to get this plot bunny out of my head. Pretend this is six months after they'd started dating and they're at McKinley. Set somewhere around the middle of S.2.**

 **Probably OOC for everyone, but I tried to keep it as in character as possible, especially without knowing much about Blaine.**

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

 _Finn Hudson: Alpha (no quirk)_

 _Blaine Anderson: Alpha (no quirk)_

 _Rachel Berry: Beta (anything related to show business)_

 _Mercedes Jones: Beta_

 _Artie Abrams: Beta_

 _Tina Cohen-Chang: Beta_

 _Kurt Hummel: Omega (extremely good fashion sense, loyalty, brutal honesty)_

Blaine often found it weird and hurtful that his boyfriend wouldn't let Blaine give him a Mark.

They'd been dating six months now, and it was traditional for Alphas to Mark the Omega at six months. Blaine had mentioned it a few times and Kurt didn't seem to be interested. Why, Blaine had his suspicions, but until Kurt confirmed them, Blaine had nothing solid to go on.

His plan for confirmation included the end of that day's Glee practice.

He hated to do this, but Kurt wouldn't be straight with him. (Straight, ha. Like Kurt could be straight. Okay, no, focus Anderson.)

Point was, it had to be done and Blaine would feel like an ass afterword, but it was the only way he'd get answers and Blaine _needed_ the answers.

So, once Glee club had ended for the day (their new number was killer) Blaine snagged Kurt's sleeve, careful not to wrinkle the expensive Channel or H&M or whatever other overpriced brands Kurt bought his clothes from.

"If you wanted to make-out, Blaine, you just had to ask." Kurt teased as they stopped in the far corner and Blaine turned to face his smaller Mate.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Blaine said with all the seriousness of an Alpha about to unintentionally hurt their Mate. The only difference was that Kurt wasn't Blaine's and the brunette Omega didn't have Blaine's Mark.

Kurt's face fell, adopting a look of confusion. "Okay, sure. What's wrong, Blaine?"

"I want to know why you won't accept my Mark." Blaine watched Kurt carefully, hoping that this wasn't as bad of an idea as Blaine thought it was.

"Oh." Kurt looked down and bit his bottom lip. "Well, that's complicated, Blaine."

"I get that, Kurt, I just want to know why."

"I-... I already have a Mark, Blaine," Kurt replied. His hands trembled and he fiddled with the strap of his bag to occupy them.

"You-" Blaine saw bloody, crimson red for a solid second and he growled softly. "Show me," he snapped.

"Blaine, please-"

Blaine snarled, another growl rising in his throat and Kurt stopped talking, recognizing an Alpha's warning to an Omega **(1)**. "Show me, Omega."

With shaking hands, the brunette Omega reached up and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled the blue cotton collar aside. Blaine saw the bite Marks of another Alpha. He _hated_ it.

"What the fuck is this, Kurt?" Blaine snarled, baring his teeth. "What the fuck?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then his eyes opened again, a steely determination behind the faint blue glow. "Are you going to hurt me too?" he asked.

"What?" The anger left Blaine in a second, all it took was hearing those six words.

"Are. You going. To hurt. Me too?" Kurt punctuated each pause with a jab of his pointer finger in Blaine's chest. "Because I can tell you, the one who's Mark I carry won't be happy."

"What do you mean 'hurt you'?" Blaine asked, horrified.

"What do I," Kurt cut off with a hollow laugh, "Oh, Blaine, you think you're the first one to find out about this?" Kurt shook his head and continued. "Oh, no. The last one who found out slapped me and told me I was nothing but a slutty bitch. The person before him, even worse, he punched me and called me a straight up slut. The person before him broke my wrist and called me a no-good breeder who couldn't keep an Alpha. The one before him threw acid in my face and almost permanently blinded me. The one before him threatened to kill me. The one before him actually tried. The one before him tried and almost did. I spent a week in the hospital because of him, Blaine." Kurt's eyes filled with tears and his cheeks flushed. "It goes on and on and on, each Alpha getting progressively worse than the last one until we come to the very first Alpha who found out a week after I got the Mark. You want to hear about him, Blaine? Oh, he was awful, let me tell you. He got so upset when he found out. What's worse than almost getting killed, you ask?" Kurt laughed again, distant and cold and Blaine never wanted to hear such a sound again.

"He promised not to get angry, Blaine. He promised me to stay calm and listen and try to understand. He broke his promise. When I showed him, he got so angry, he used an Alpha's True Voice and sent me right into Headspace. He tried to forcefully Mark me because I was _his Omega_ and ' _no Omega of mine is gonna wear another Alpha's Mark,_ '." Kurt mimicked a southerner's harsh drawl perfectly and tears cascaded down his face. "You have no idea what all of that does to an Omega and how much they'll struggle with it once the damage has been done. Now, do you want to know what's worse than all of that combined?"

Blaine didn't answer, but Kurt continued on anyway.

"The first one who found out tried to forcibly Mark me by trying to rape me." Kurt took three steps back and covered his mouth like he never should've said that and Blaine felt like even more of an ass than he already did.

"Kurt, I... I'm sorry." Blaine tried to reach out, tried to comfort the Omega and tried to repair the hurt that he'd caused, but a pale white hand grabbed his wrist stopped him.

Blaine looked back, eyes meeting the dark brown of Rachel Berry. She shook her head and turned, keeping one hand on his wrist and pulling him along. Blaine looked back at Kurt, watching as he fell to his knees and cried. Mercedes and Artie, who had come in with Rachel, rushed over and Mercedes knelt on the floor, gently pulling the young Omega into her arms. Artie put a hand on Kurt's back, speaking quickly into his phone.

Rachel pushed Blaine up against the wall and pinned him there with all the strength she had in her body and all the fury and attitude in her ice-filled eyes. "What the fuck was that, Blaine?" she snarled, lips curled and teeth bared.

"I just wanted to know why he wouldn't let me Mark him," Blaine replied, "I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted to know."

Rachel's eyes flashed dangerously. "You should've come to one of us, one of the Betas. We know all about it and Kurt's given us permission to tell. He doesn't like reliving those moments, Anderson, he relives them enough in his nightmares. _What the fuck where you thinking!_ " Rachel got up in the Alpha's face and the growl that rose for her throat told Blaine all he needed to know about this dark haired Beta.

"I wasn't." Blaine felt pain fill him and Rachel backed off, seeing as she'd gotten the reaction she wanted.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. _"Never_ ask him about it again, you want to know something, you come to me, Tina, Artie, or Mercedes."

Blaine nodded and Rachel sighed. "Now, I'll give you a little slack since you didn't know about it and talk to Finn for you, but I'd wait a bit before doing it yourself. I've never seen anyone get as protective as Finn does."

"Talk to Finn?" Blaine asked, confusion fluttering across his face.

"Yes, Finn. That's the person who Marked Kurt." Rachel replied.

 _Glee~Glee~Glee_

Finn was in the middle of struggling through his homework when he got the call from Artie.

"Hey, Art. How's it going?" he asked, marking another (probably wrong) answer on his sheet.

" _Finn, something's happened, you need to get to the choir room right away._ " Artie replied and Finn shot up at the panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, sitting up and reaching for his shoes.

" _It's Kurt._ "

Finn paused and tried to reign in the emotions he suddenly felt, both from the Bond and from his own head. He couldn't get where he was going if he was too emotional to think straight.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Finn raced out the door and ran for it, not bothering with the truck or his mother's car because he knew for a fact that Kurt had driven to school today and Kurt would kill him if Finn left the love of Kurt's life at school overnight. "Tell me what happened, as much as you know."

" _I don't know much of anything, he won't tell us. I just know that he was talking to Blaine and then he started crying. He wants you to come and comfort him, that's all he'll say._ " Artie replied.

"Will he talk to me over the phone?" Finn asked.

There was rustling and Finn heard Artie ask, " _Finn's on the phone, Kurt, he wants to talk to you,_ " and then he heard Kurt's voice. " _H-Hello?_ "

"Kurt! Thank God, I'm almost there, can you tell me what happened?" Finn raced up the steps to the front office and bolted for the choir room.

" _He didn't mean it, Finn. Promise me you understand that._ " Kurt replied, voice wavering as he tried to keep control.

"I'll promise when you tell me what this is all about. I'm almost there Kurt, I promise."

" _I-I hear you coming._ " Kurt replied and Finn rushed inside the choir room.

Mercedes and Kurt where on the floor, Kurt bent over and clutching Artie's cell phone to his ear like a life-line and Mercedes with her arms around him, offering what comfort she could. Artie's wheelchair was right next to them and he had both hands on Kurt's shoulders and was rubbing them to try and calm the Omega down.

Mercedes and Artie looked up and Mercedes whispered something to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes where a steel grey when he looked up and met Finn's eyes. "Finn." He breathed and tried to stand.

Finn cut him off, meeting him just as Kurt got to his feet and the older Alpha wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame, pulling him close and hugging him hard.

Kurt's arms ended up around Finn's neck as he cried into the Alpha's broad chest.

"I got him, guys." Finn said to Mercedes and Artie.

They nodded and Mercedes leaned down and picked up Artie's phone where Kurt had dropped it.

"Mercedes, Artie?" Finn called as they were leaving.

They looked back.

"Don't let me near Blaine until we've got this mess sorted out." He pleaded.

Mercedes nodded and Artie offered a smile, both meaning the same thing. Then they were gone, Mercedes probably to make sure Artie got home, then to go find Blaine and give him a piece of her mind.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's get you home." Finn gently wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and helped him walk when the tears blurred his eyes so bad he couldn't see.

They eventually got to Kurt's car and Finn managed to get the keys from Kurt.

Finally, after a few stops so Finn could comfort a hurting Kurt, they got home and Finn helped Kurt to the bathroom.

"I'll help you get a shower if you want me too, Kurt." Finn offered, but Kurt shook his head.

"I can shower on my own. But, maybe stay with me?" Kurt pleaded.

Finn nodded.

After the shower (Finn did help Kurt find something soft, warm, and comfortable to wear because it was almost seven at night and Kurt would be getting ready for bed around this time any other day), Finn settled with Kurt on the couch and they watched Wicked for the millionth time (Finn wasn't a big fan, but Kurt loved Wicked and Finn wanted to help Kurt, so Finn would ignore his own discomfort with this movie for now).

"It wasn't Blaine's fault," Kurt spoke up as the credits rolled. "He didn't know."

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Finn asked the small Omega curled up against his side.

"He pulled me aside after practice and asked why I wouldn't let him Mark me. So I told him and he made me show him." The thin material of Kurt's shirt (it was really Finn's but no one was complaining and Kurt most certainly didn't mind) shifted and the Mark became fully visible. Finn gently traced the skin around it and Kurt shivered. "He got upset, so I asked him if he was going to hurt me like all the others did."

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"He didn't understand, so I explained it to him." Kurt replied, and Finn began to see what was wrong. "I told him about Kevin and Brian and Curtis and Bradley." Kurt sniffled. "I told him about Jonathan." Finn pulled the smaller boy into his lap and let him curl up against his chest.

"It's alright. I understand. I won't go after Blaine for it." Finn pressed a brief kiss to Kurt's hair, something he never would've done almost two years earlier, and hugged the poor Omega closer.

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

"I promise I won't hurt Blaine for unintentionally hurting you. This time." Finn replied.

Kurt nodded and Finn laid his head on top of Kurt's and sighed.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurt. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._

 _"You won't ever have to burn while I'm here, Kurt. I won't stand there and watch while you burn away before my eyes."_

 **(1) Literally what it says, if you don't understand, then I'll try to help here. So, Blaine growled because he was angry and didn't like what he was hearing. He knew Kurt would only make it worse if he tried to explain, so he growled to shut him up. It's called an Alpha's warning to an Omega. Hope that helps.**


End file.
